


Do You Still Love Me? You Know, I Think You Do.

by Poisonedpopsicle



Category: The Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedpopsicle/pseuds/Poisonedpopsicle
Summary: It has been about three years since Madeline and Pete's brief yet passionate affair. The two had since moved on to the best of their ability. Well, another tour brings the two together again, the love they once had for each other begins to resurface.





	1. It's All Behind Me

_**1968** _

It wasn't that hard to bounce back from the tour once Madeline got to California. Things were actually, pretty good there. The one setback was she lost her job at the bar she worked at, as you do when you abandon your posts for a month. That didn't matter, she got a new job as a seamstress, so that left all her nights completely wide open. She decided she'd semi-retire. She'd go hang around bands and artists when they came to town, but no more going out on long tours.

Elaine returned after the tour ended. Of course, she was very sympathetic when it came to Madeline's situation. Didn't press her for any details, didn't tell her it was her fault for falling in love with a rock star. She just sat there and let Madeline reminisce about how sweet it was. Elaine wasn't in the exact same situation as Madeline. In fact, she and Roger left each others company stronger than ever. They agreed to call each other every week, and write to each other every month. Maddie would watch as her best friend's would light up whenever she got letters from Roger. His were always short, but very sweet. Elaine would get to work right away. Her letters were long and lovely, and she always lightly sprayed them with some french perfume he bought her. Maddie was happy for Elaine, but she felt a tad jealous. She always hoped to get at least of call from Pete. She knew deep down that he wouldn't, the last kiss seemed more like a kiss goodbye than a kiss that asked her to stay. Still, a small part of her hoped he would call or write. The rest of 1968 carried on like that. Elaine, being the dutiful girlfriend to her lover across the pond, Maddie filling up her time as much as she could. She still had her string of rock star lovers (Keith Richards, Mitch Mitchell, and Jim Morrison to name a few) that could keep her company whenever they came around. It was easy to let go of her love affair with Pete.

* * *

_**1971** _

 "Maddie," Elaine's voice called out, "Come here, come here. Look what Roger wrote to me." Madeline groggily pulled herself out of bed, stumbling into the kitchen. Elaine had her letter in her hand, reading it with a big grin on her face. Elaine read it out loud, with a faux British accent: " _Love, I have great news. I'm coming back to America. I really need you to join us on this one. Not just for part of the tour. The whole thing. There's something I need to ask you, and it has to be in person. Love you. Rog. PS, bring Madeline, the guys have been begging for her."_

This of course, wasn't something new. Elaine had returned for many tours with The Who. However, there were a few variations. Roger never asked for Madeline before, and he never told Elaine he had to ask her something in person. Accompanying the letter was a copy of the tour schedule, along with two plane tickets to New York for the next day. "Are you gonna come," Elaine asked excitedly. Madeline shrugged, "I don't know, Ellie. I'm sort of done with going on long tours, you know that." Elaine pouted, "Come on Maddie, please. Keith and John have been begging for you."  Elaine didn't mention Pete. In truth, he had asked about her too. It was things like how she was, or if she was seeing anybody. The normal, albeit depressing, crap an ex-boyfriend would ask. Of course, Elaine wouldn't mention that to Madeline.

Madeline considered the options for a few minutes. She could stay, live her life as a part time groupie. Or, she could go. Support her best friend with whatever Roger had to ask. See Keith and John again, because she missed them terribly. The only roadblock was Pete. After a few minutes of heavy consideration, Madeline figured she'd cross that bridge when she got to it."Alright, I'm in." Elaine jumped up excitedly, "Alright, we need to start packing now." The two girls raided their closet, putting anything they could find in their travel trunks. "What do you think he's gonna ask me," Elaine asked. Madeline shrugged, "Maybe he's gonna ask you to marry him?" Elaine smiled brightly, excited by the idea. She went over and picked up a bit of lace fabric that Madeline kept around, and put it on her head like a veil. She hummed the wedding march as she finished packing. "Oh _Mrs.Daltrey_ ," Madeline laughed, "Can you help me pack?" Elaine giggled, "Of course I can, _Mrs.Townshend_." The two stopped in their tracks once the words left Elaine's mouth. That was a nickname Elaine gave her when she and Pete were still together. The smile faded from Madeline's face. "Let's just finish packing." Elaine looked at her apologetically.

The next morning, they woke up and hightailed it to the airport. Elaine got a cab, and they told the driver where to go. He asked them if they minded if he put the radio on and both of them said no. "Here's a new one, from _The Who,"_ The DJ said, "This is ' _This Song Is Over_.'" And with that, Pete's familiar voice played over the radio, singing a song about a relationship that's come to pass. "This is a good sign," Elaine said, nudging Maddie as Roger sang the chorus. Maddie sucked in her cheek, "Yeah." 


	2. See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete faces the inevitable.

Pete had never seen Roger this nervous before. Rog was pacing the floors of their shared hotel room in New York, lamenting about how stressed he was. He was worried about whether Elaine would say yes or no. Pete attempted to be supportive, but listening to Roger rant and rave was starting to stress him out, and he was stressed enough already. He excused himself, not that Roger noticed, and went into the bathroom.

Splashing some cold water on his face, Pete examined how much he changed from three years ago. Back than he was scrawny, awkward. He grew into a man now. His hair was a bit longer, he had a beard. His arms were even a bit more muscular from guitar playing. God, he was a few years shy of thirty. He wondered how Madeline looked now. She was the epitome of beauty in his eyes. Last time he saw her, she was a doe eyed girl of 18. Her dark hair was parted in the middle, and she was slender and tall. He was sure she was still beautiful.

He really thought he fucked up when he decided to break things off with her. He shouldn't have done it. Things sort of fell apart with his girl back home. He felt bad for cheating on her, and came right out and apologized. She wasn't very quick to accept the apology, and broke up with him. Pete understood. He was a bastard to her. He was a bastard to Madeline. He was being selfish and he knew that. So, he threw himself into his work. Day and night, he composed and played, and did everything he could to make The Who the greatest god damn band that ever was. He eventually did write the rock opera about the deaf, dumb, and blind boy that he told Maddie all about. He called it Tommy and it was wildly successful. Then, they released Live at Leeds. Then he attempted another rock opera, but that failed miserably. So, he created Who's Next. It seemed like he succeeded and made the band the greatest of all time. It was easy to move on from Madeline. 

A knock on the door interrupted Pete's train of thought. "Hey Mate," Roger's voice from the other side of the door, "The girls are at the airport, I was gonna go pick them up.  You gonna come?" Pete swallowed hard. There was no ignoring it now. The girl that got away is back. "Um, yeah, I'll come," He told him, coming out of the bathroom.

The airport was ridiculously crowded, and after about 20 minutes of looking, the two Englishmen gave up, and stood there, hoping the groupies would find them first. Turns out, they were right. Soon, two dark haired figures, one a bit taller than the other, appeared into view, dragging their travel trunks behind them. The two girls stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing them. The shorter one ran up to Roger. "Rog," She squealed, throwing herself into his arms. "Miss me, love," He said, kissing her cheek. Pete just looked at the other girl, almost unable to believe that that was Madeline. She was still slender and beautiful, but there was something different about her. Her features matured. She had grown to a woman like he had grown into a man. "Hey Pete," She said, giving a little wave. "Madeline," He said, a polite smile gracing his face, "It's been a long while, hasn't it?" Maddie snorted, "That's an understatement." They both stood there for a few minutes, an awkward silence falling over them. "Can I help you with your bag," He asked, her. "Oh, um, yeah, sure," She replied. He took her bag from her, and they followed Elaine and Roger out of the airport and into a cab. God, this was going to be one long tour.


	3. So You Think '71 Is Going To Be A Good Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline sees the boys again after a long, long time.

"Madeline," Keith screamed, running across the hotel lobby, definitely jumping over random peoples luggage and several small children just to get to her. He wrapped her in a hug so big he lifted her from the ground. "Keith," Maddie said giggling, "I missed you!" Keith let her down. John had run over, mostly to make sure the damage Keith had done was minimal. "There's the little 'eartbreaker," He said, hugging Madeline. Maddie cocked her head, "Heartbreaker?" John chuckled, "Ya broke all our 'earts when you ran away." Maddie gave a playful bow, "Well, I'm back now, and I'm here to stay this time." He gave her a toothy grin, and wrapped an arm around her waist, "You bettah, darling."

Keith came back to them. "Alright, Madeline, I'm gonna need your help tonight. I got big plans for this hotel." John groaned. "Can't we leave one hotel in tact," The bassist asked him. Keith rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something about how whenever he had fun it was wrong. "So," John said, "Who're you staying with tonight? We're all sharing rooms." Maddie looked around at her options, "Can I stay with you and Keith tonight?" John shook his head, "Keith's bringing back about 3 or 4 girls with him, and I've got my girl. It'll be real overcrowded." Maddie cursed under her breath. She guessed she'd stay with Roger, Pete, and Elaine. Who she'd share a bed with, Maddie wasn't sure.

* * *

The first New York show was in  perfect Who style. They played a lot of their newer stuff. Madeline had heard it all before, as Roger sent Elaine their records a week before their release. She understood it too. Pete had poured his private little world into every single note. Every single lyric. She understood it so well because she once had access to that little world. Her train of thought was interrupted by Pete announcing the last song, "Uh, this song's of the new album. It's all about physical love and living in the moment and all that shit. This is _Love Ain't For Keeping_!" Elaine nudged Madeline, "Roger sang this to me over the phone!" Madeline just nodded, turning her attention back to the stage. She could have sworn Pete was looking at her the whole time. 

Back at the hotel, Keith kept his promise of having big plans for the hotel. And being the good sport that she was, Madeline helped him. "You ever trash a hotel room, girly," Keith asked her, pulling her into his and John's room. "Um, no," Maddie said. Keith just shook his head, before taking the television set and dropping it out the window, "Well girly, you're gonna learn." Pretty soon,  Madeline got the hang of it, and helped Keith rip up all the paintings on the walls, pretty much destroy the beds, and smash up the furniture. They laid down on the floor, exhausted. "So, what now," Madeline asked. Keith got up and went to his bag. It was filled with cherry bombs and cans of spray paint. "Don't ask how I got these through security," He told her. He gave her a cherry bomb, instructing her light it, drop it in the toilet, then run like hell. Maddie nodded and went to the bathroom. She took out her zippo and lit the bomb, before dropping it into the toilet. "Fire in the hole," She screeched, running out of the hotel room, Keith behind her. They covered their ears, and then _BOOM!_ Keith laughed and clapped his hands together, "Lovely, dear girl. Now, for the finishing touches." He took two cans of spray paint. One was red, one was blue. On one wall he painted the words " _Guess Who_!" with the male symbol as the O. Just then, John walked in with his groupie, both their mouths hanging open. John looked at the two culprits. "Yer lucky I love the both of ya," He said, shaking his head. Maddie just giggled, "Well, I better head to bed." John offered to walk her to her room.

"So, how are you and Pete,"  John asked her. Madeline shrugged, "It is what it is. I mean, we didn't really talk." John furrowed his eyebrows. "Really? That's weird, he told me..." He cut himself off. Maddie cocked her head, "Told you what?" John shook his head, "Nothing darling. Good night." And with that, he kissed her cheek, and dropped her off at her room.

The door was left unlocked, so Madeline just went in. Pete laid horizontally on one of the beds, reading a book. Roger and Elaine were nowhere to be seen. Maddie soon realized they were in the bathroom, trying (and failing) to quietly screw. Maddie flopped down on the bed, next to Pete. "How long have they been at it," She asked him. "Half hour," He mumbled, "At least they had the decency to put a sock on the doorknob."

"So, I guess we're in the same bed tonight."

"Yes ma'am." 

"How do you want to do this?"

He sat up. "We'll set some pillows up. I'll have my side you'll have yours." Maddie shrugged, "I guess that could work." Maddie got up, and went over to her trunk, pulling out her nightgown. Crap, Elaine and Roger were still in the bathroom. "I gotta change out here," She said, "Promise you wont look." Pete put his hand on his heart, "I swear on my own grave." Maddie turned around and quickly slipped out of her clothes and in to her nightgown. When she turned back around, Pete had set up the pillows. "Good night Maddie," He said. "Good night Pete." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long.


	4. The Best I Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete realizes his feelings.

Well,Pete's pillow plan was a complete and utter failure. He woke up the next morning before anybody else, with the pillows on the floor and his arms around Madeline's waist, pulling her close to him. He quickly pulled away, telling himself that it was just out of habit. Still, it felt natural, like she was supposed to be there.the night before, she changed in front of him. He promised her he wouldn't look, but for a second, he did. It wasn't because of the temptation of looking at a beautiful naked girl. It was because it was Madeline, and he still didn't really believe she was there. Her presence last night confirmed it was true. 

He thought he moved on. He worked hard to get over it. He even was in a few relationships. None of them were long, or particularly satisfying, but they were enough to help him move on. Come to think of it, they all resembled Madeline in some way.

Roger sitting up in the next bed over interrupted his thoughts. " 'Ey,are you up, mate," Roger asked him quietly. Pete sat up, "yeah, why?" Roger hesitated for a moment, "I'm gonna ask Elaine tonight." Pete smiled, "Really? That's great!" Roger swallowed hard, pulling a ring from his pocket, examining it, "What if she says no?" Pete shook his head, "She's head over heels in love with you, Roger. She'll say yes, don't worry." Roger nodded, slipping the ring back in his pocket and going back to sleep, wrapping  an arm around Elaine.

Maddie began to stir next to him. "Morning," She mumbled. Pete smiled cordially, "Hey." The way the sun shone on her made her brown eyes look bright. It was striking. Maddie glanced at the two others sleeping in the next bed. "I see the two love birds are still sleeping. You wanna grab some breakfast downstairs?" He nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that." Maddie climbed out of bed, "We can go in our pajamas, if you want." He laughed, "As you wish."

So, the two went downstairs to the hotel to go get breakfast. They both got pancakes. They sat for a few minutes in silence, before Madeline's lips curled into a wide grin. "I know what Roger's gonna ask Elaine," She gloated. He leaned in curiously, "Now, what do you think he's gonna ask her?" Maddie paused for dramatic effect, "He's gonna propose." Pete's blue eyes widened, "How did you know?" Maddie shrugged, "Girls just know these sorts of things." He cocked his head, "Yeah?" She shook her head, " _No._ He showed me the ring last night." Pete nodded, "He's worried she'll say no. Is she?" Maddie shook her head, "She's in love with him. I think he's the only person she's ever been in love with. She'll say yes." Pete smiled. It must have been so nice for Roger. He had his girl. He was gonna get married. Pete often wondered what it was like to be married. He pictured it to be perfect. A beautiful, witty, wife who was there to support him. Maybe a few kids. For a while, this wife was faceless, but that morning, he felt like it should be Madeline. _Holy shit_ , He thought, _I think I'm still in love with her._ He couldn't understand why. He hadn't spoken to her in three years. He worked to forget everything about her. He even burned the Polaroid picture of them kissing. Then, he realized that he didn't truly move on. He just distracted himself enough to believe he did.  

" _Pete_ ," Maddie said, cocking her head. Pete blinked, "Yeah?"

"You blanked out for a minute there."

"I did?"

She nodded, "Yeah, are you okay?" The familiar concern in her voice brought a lot of flashbacks to when she was his. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," He told her, "Great actually." Pete told himself that maybe Maddie was interested in him too. "So," He began, "Have you been seeing anyone lately?" Maddie hesitated, "No, not really. I mean, I still have a bunch of rock stars who are always banging down my door." She punctuated the last part with a giggle. Pete smiled politely, "That's...nice. I had a few birds, nothing stuck though." God, this was awkward. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she wasn't as interested as he originally thought. Thankfully, they were interrupted by Keith and John, who came down for breakfast. "You think he'll get his tail out from between his legs and ask her already," Keith asked, his mouth full of pancakes. Pete nodded, " _He'll do it, he'll do it_."


	5. Especially if You and I See It Out Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger asks Elaine the all important question, and Maddie reflects on relationships.

Roger paced the floors of the hotel room, playing with the ring. "Hey, she'll say yes, I promise," Maddie said to him, sensing how nervous he was. "I know, I know," Roger said, "Its just, last time I got married, it didn't really work out." Maddie sighed, "Did you love that girl?" Roger shook his head. "Do you love Elaine," She asked. Roger nodded, "More than anything." Maddie smiled, "Then it'll work out."

Soon, there was a knock at the door, "I'm back with the ice," Ellie's voice called from the other side of the door. Roger paled, "I can't ask her." Maddie rolled her eyes, "Yes you can." She got up and opened the door. "I'll be going now," She told Elaine, "Oh, by the way, Roger's gonna ask you that important question now." She gently pushed Elaine into the room and closed the door. She leaned against the door, trying to listen. The three other members of The Who saw what was going on, and approached, asking her what she was doing. "He's gonna ask her," Maddie whispered, bringing her finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet. The three men placed their ears to the door as well. They heard the whole proposal:

"Lainey, darling? I'm not really good at asking things like this, and I really love you, and, I've been putting this question off because I wanted to get it right. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but its cute when you ramble."

They assumed that this was the moment where he took out the ring.

"Roger...oh my gosh."

"Lainey, will you marry me?"

"...I don't know."

"Wait, what?"

" _I'm kidding_! Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

The four didn't catch what happened at the last bit, because Keith shouted, "He did it!" That was followed by cheers from Madeline, John, and Pete. The door swung open. "Did you hear the whole thing," Roger asked, his arm wrapped firmly around Elaine's waist. "Yes, yes we did," Pete said, a smile on his face. Elaine held up her hand, and Maddie took it so she could see the ring better. "Did you know he was gonna ask me," Elaine asked the group. "Yeah, we did," Maddie said. Elaine's eyes widened, "And none of you told me?" Pete shrugged, "We didn't want to ruin the surprise." Keith clapped his hands together, "We  should celebrate." So, Pete, John, Keith and Madeline all invaded Roger and Elaine's room. It took a lot for them to stop Keith from destroying the room. Somewhere along the way, someone had brought out champagne. They all gave half drunk toasts to the couple. They spent hours, laughing, drinking, and toasting, before the couple decided to kick them out so they could have some alone time. John and Keith disappeared, probably to find some girls. That left Pete and Madeline alone. "You wanna grab a smoke," Pete asked Madeline. She shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

He took her to the balcony in his room, and lit cigarettes for both of them. "So, ain't that something with Roger and Elaine," Maddie said. Pete nodded, "Yeah, I'm happy for them." Maddie looked up at the sky. "What are you thinking about," He asked her. Maddie shrugged, "Just...I don't know, marriage and shit." Pete cocked his head, "What about it?" Maddie looked back at him. "Just, how obsessed I was with the whole concept when I was fourteen. And then I was obbsessed with it when I was 18. Now, I don't know, it seems far fetched." He scooted closer to her, "What do you mean?"

"I've been used around by a bunch of men since I was 15," She said, "And, y'know, up until now, I've enjoyed it. But, I don't know, for the past few years, I've been beginning to hate it." Coincidentally, she began to feel this way  Post Pete. It was nice, talking to Pete again. Even after all these years, they still trusted each other enough to tell things like this. "I feel like because of all that, nobody's gonna want me." 

Pete swallowed hard. "You know, none of us think any less of you, just because of who you are." Maddie gave him a small smile,"You know, I think you're one of the only guys whoever truly gave a damn  about me." Maddie leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Pete." 


	6. Little Tricks You Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent game of truth or dare goes too far, at least in Pete's opinion.

"You people are fucking boring," Keith groaned, laying dramatically across two of the seats on the tour bus.

It was a dreary, rainy day, a few days after the future Mr. and Mrs. Daltrey got engaged. The group was traveling all the way to Chicago. It was a long drive, and it was dull as hell.

"What do you suggest we do, oh fun one," Pete asked, rolling his eyes, "And if you suggest pissing in my bunk one more time, I swear to god I'll..." Keith cut him off, "You'll what?" Before Pete could answer, Madeline interrupted, "Lets play a game or something." They all turned to her. "What sort've game," John asked. Maddie shrugged, "How about truth or dare?" The group all turned to each other, before deciding to play the game. 

The game was quite simple. They all sat around the table in the back, with an empty beer bottle lying in the center. Who ever's turn it was would spin the bottle, and they would ask the person it landed on "truth or dare." John started, and the bottle landed on Elaine. "Alright, El, _truth or dare_?" Elaine smirked, thinking for a moment, "Truth." Keith murmured, "boring," and John shushed him. He chuckled darkly, "When did you lose your virginity?" Elaine quieted down for a minute, and all eyes were on her. "Well," John said, "We're waiting." Elaine sighed, "Alright, alright. I was 16." They all laughed, "That ain't so bad." Elaine was the next to spin the bottle. It landed on Keith. "Dare," He said before Elaine could even say a word. Elaine looked around the tour bus, thinking. "I dare you..." She said, drawing out her sentence, "To kiss Pete." Before Pete even had a chance to protest, Keith grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Pete pulled away, dazed. Keith turned the bottle, and it landed on Pete. "Truth," He shouted. Keith just laughed, "Do you still love Madeline?" A hush fell over the group, all looking towards Maddie. Pete looked at her. He wanted to say yes, because it was the truth. However, he didn't want to, he didn't think she still loved him back. He looked her right in the eyes and simply said "No." He took the bottle, and now it landed on Madeline. "Truth," She said, quietly.

"Do you still love me?"

Madeline swallowed, "No." She took the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Elaine. "Truth or dare," She asked. Elaine smiled, "Alright, I'm picking dare this time." Maddie thought for a minute, "I dare you to flash a passing car or motor cycle." Elaine's eyes widened, "I'm not doing that. At least, not alone." Madeline stood up, "Alright, I'll do it with you." So the two groupies went over to the window. The men watched, curious. A cop on a motor cycle pulled up, keeping pace with the bus. Maddie nudged Elaine, " _Now._ " Once the cop noticed them, they pulled up their shirts up, revealing that they weren't wearing bras. The cop was a bit surprised, to say the least. The came back to the table, victorious. Elaine took the bottle. It landed on Rog. He asked for truth. "Are you jealous of that cop," Elaine asked, innocently. Rog just chuckled, "Of course not." He took the bottle, and it landed on John. "I pick dare," John said. Roger looked at Madeline. "I dare you to kiss Maddie for at least 10 seconds." Without hesitating, John stood up, and pulled Madeline up by her shirt, crashing his lips to hers. It wasn't the way Keith had kissed Pete, a sloppy, joking kiss. It was a hot kiss, their tongues swirling around each other. It seemed to go on for a while before Pete sucked in his cheek. "It's been a lot longer than ten seconds." Maddie pulled away, blushing. Pete looked at her, his face red from second hand embarrassment and annoyance. She looked back and shrugged. "I'm not playing anymore," He said, getting up from the table and grabbing a beer.

The others shrugged, and continued the game, doing embarrassing things and revealing their most embarrassing secrets. Soon the game finished with the four giggling and teasing one another. "Oh, I forgot to mention something," Roger said, "We gotta visit the Stones when we're in Chicago, Mick is insisting that he has a party for Elaine and I. He says he wants to see two old friends off."


	7. Whiskey Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie makes a new friend at the party, and Pete doesn't like that.

Leave it to The Stones to throw the largest party on the top floor of the hotel. As soon as The Who and Co made it up to the party, they were immediately thrown into all sorts of directions. Pete was reluctantly pulled into a conversation with some shady producer, John and Keith ended up in their own personal harem, and Roger and Elaine were taken to their hosts. Maddie wandered the party, looking for old, familiar faces. There were too many people in the room to tell. So, Maddie decided to be a wall flower, and watch the chaos from a safe distance.

She scanned the crowd, watching the drunk and high crowd dance around to the loud music. For a second, her eyes met Pete's, and she looked at him sympathetically, as the producer was still talking his ear off. After a while, she began to zone out. She didn't even notice the man who approached her until he spoke up. "It's not right to leave such a pretty girl alone," He said, speaking in a light Austrian accent. Maddie smirked and shrugged, "I'm just trying to avoid the contact high." The man chuckled, "What's your name, pretty girl?" Maddie introduced herself. The man's name was Abe Cerny. He was a photographer and a friend of Mick Jagger's. "So, Miss Madeline," He said with a bit of a smirk, "Who do you belong to?" Maddie leaned in a little closer to him, "I don't belong to anybody, but I did come here with The Who." Abe came a little closer to her. "Did you? Well, I see they left you all alone. Can I get you a drink?" Madeline smiled, "I'll take a jack and coke, please." A few minutes later, Abe came back with her drink, which Maddie downed quite quickly. Abe seemed impressed.

A few drinks later, Abe took Maddie to dance. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, hers draped around his shoulders. They swayed to the music, Maddie giggling due to her inebriated state. Abe's hands began to wander, his fingers going down the waistband of her skirt, not dipping any further. Maddie looked around at the crowd, her eyes meeting Pete's again. He glared at the scene, not quite approving of Abe. Whatever, it was none of his business anyway. Maddie whispered In Abe's ear that she was getting tired of dancing. He took her hand and brought her to the couch. He got himself a joint and took a drag. Before he took another drag, he demanded she open her mouth. Maddie obeyed, and he took his next drag, blowing smoke into her mouth.

After a while Abe pulled Madeline into his lap, positioned so she was facing him. He was kissing and nibbling at her neck, occasionally whispering dirty little things in her ear. Maddie would gently grind down on top of him occasionally, teasing him further. She felt his growing erection against her. He murmured in her ear how badly he wanted her, as his hands wandered up her thighs. She was just about to kiss him on the lips when she felt someone take her by the waistband and pull her off of him. Maddie wheeled around and found that it was Pete. He looked more than a little angry, and she could smell the booze on him. "Pleasure to meet you, mate," Pete said, grabbing Madeline tightly and pulling her away, "But we really must be going now." He pulled Maddie away by her wrist, leaving Abe confused.

Pete puller her into one of the hotel's closets. "Um, what the fuck was that," Madeline asked, angrily. Pete turned around, "That was me helping you." Maddie glared at him, "I didn't need your god damn help." Pete shook his head, "Don't you see what he was doing. He was getting you drunk enough to take advantage of you. I was just protecting you."

"You don't need to protect me anymore, Pete."

"Clearly I do, 'cause you were falling for it."

"Didn't you stop and think that maybe I _wanted_ to sleep with him? Why do you even care anyway? Its not like who I fuck is any of you business anymore."

"It is my business Madeline. You'll always be my fucking business."

Maddie's eyes narrowed. "And why's that?"

Pete hesitated for a moment. " ** _Because I still fucking love you!_** "


	8. Feel Me, Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Madeline are intimate for the first time on a long, long time.

The two of them looked at each other for a long while. Maddie looked shocked when he told her. Pete couldn't help it. He had to tell her. Then, in a rush of impulse and passion, Pete pinned her against the wall, crashing his lips to hers. If she didn't kiss him back, he would stop. But Madeline didn't. In fact, she instinctively draped her arms around him. Pete's hand ran up one of Madeline's thighs, all the way up to her skirt. He slipped his hand down her underwear, and began to roughly rub at her clit. Madeline moaned against his lips. Pete began to kiss and nibble at her neck, leaving even more love bites.

Pete took her by the wrist once more, and brought her over to the work bench that was in the closet. "Bend over," He told her. "What?" Pete gestured to the bench, "You heard me, bend over." Madeline quietly obeyed, bending over the work bench. Pete flipped up her skirt, and pulled her underwear down. He unbuckled his pants, and pulled out his already erect cock. Without warning, He slammed himself into her. Maddie screamed, and Pete quickly covered her mouth his hand. "Shh, darling," He whispered in her ear, "You don't want everyone to hear us, do you?" Madeline shook her head. Nobody could hear them, due to the volume of the music, but still, Pete didn't like an audience. He slipped his index and middle fingers into her mouth, which she sucked on. "That's a good girl," He mumbled, quickening his thrusts. This wasn't the sex they used to have, where he was slow and loving. That night he fucked her like a nymphomaniac on death row. He figured it was a combination of alcohol and jealousy that made him that way. Madeline continued to moan against his hand, and he faintly heard her saying his name. "God I missed you so much," He said while kissing her neck, "Seeing John kiss you and that man try to touch you was driving me mad. But you're still my girl, aren't you?" Maddie nodded slowly, still moaning and whining. Soon, she moved her face away, so his hand was no longer covering her mouth. "P-Pete," She cried out shakily, "Please, I'm really close." He could feel her tighten around him, and let out a deep groan. Hearing what she said just brought him closer to the edge as well. "C-Come," He told her, "Come _now_." Maddie came, almost on his command. Pete felt that he was about to come as well, so he pulled out, and edged himself along, before coming on the small of her back. They both tried to catch their breath, while Pete grabbed a rag and wiped himself off of her. Madeline pulled her underwear back up, and smoothed her clothing out. 

"Are you alright, my love," Pete asked her, "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" Madeline shook her head, "No, you were wonderful." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Shall we go rejoin the party?" Maddie nodded, before taking his hand. Together, they went back out and joined the party. Abe saw them, and glared. Pete smiled at him, feeling quite victorious. The rest of their group had come back together in the hall. Roger had a block eye, and looked very disgruntled, while Elaine tended to bruises on his knuckles. John and Keith looked both confused and slightly amused. "What happened," Pete asked. "A guy got a little too touchy-feely with my Lainey," Roger said, "I took care of it though." Pete asked him if he was alright. "Oh I'm fine," Roger chuckled, "You should see the other guy." John suggested that they all get going, trying to avoid anymore trouble.

* * *

 

Back at the hotel, nobody was surprised to see Pete and Madeline holding hands. John and Roger both flashed him a knowing smile. Pete took Maddie back to his room with him. They both flopped down on his bed. "I'm so glad you're mine again," Pete told her. Maddie smiled, "I'm glad I'm yours again too." He nuzzled her, "I should have never broke things off with you. I was a fucking idiot." Maddie kissed him slowly, "Its okay, Pete. It was three years ago. We were both fucking idiots back then. Besides, I'm back with you now." He smiled, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. Soon, Maddie's smile changed to a smirk. "I liked how rough you were, before." Pete sat up, "Oh did you now?" She nodded, giggling, "I liked when you called me a good girl. That was a nice touch." Pete smirked, "I'll remember that next time I make love to you." Madeline pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "How about a round two?" Pete flipped them over so he was on top. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, giving her little kisses, "I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I listened to the whole Beyond the Valley of the Dolls soundtrack while writing this and also I'm going to hell.


	9. Maternatity Clothes and Babies Trousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine is pregnant, and Pete and Madeline celebrate their old/new relationship.

Madeline woke up in Pete's arms the next morning. He was still asleep, snoring lightly. The sun shone down on the two of them. It was a peaceful scene, one Maddie wanted to stay in forever. But, it was soon cut off by sharp knocking on the door. She slid out of Pete's arms and got up."I hear you, I'm coming," She said, grabbing Pete's shirt from the floor and slipping it on. Before answering the door, she checked the peephole to see who it was. Elaine stood outside, biting at her nails. Maddie opened the door, "What's up?" Elaine came into their room, "Can I do something in here?" Madeline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you want to do in here?" Elaine held up a box of pregnancy tests. Madeline's eyes widened, "Do you really think you're pregnant?" Elaine shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I'm a few days late." Madeline gestured to the bathroom. "Go ahead."

Madeline waited for Elaine to finish up her test, when she heard a screech from the bathroom. It was so loud that it woke Pete up. "What was that," He asked. Maddie put a finger to her lips, shushing him. Maddie knocked on the door, "Ellie, are you okay?" Elaine opened the door and pulled Madeline into the bathroom with her, holding up the test. A little plus sign read on the stick. **Positive.** Elaine was pregnant. Elaine looked over the test a few times. "I don't wanna tell Roger," She said, "At least...not yet." Maddie asked her why not. "I don't want to freak him out," She said. "You gotta tell him at some point, though," Madeline told her, "Besides, he wont get freaked out. He already has a kid, doesn't he?" Elaine nodded, "Yeah, Simon. I met him once, he's really sweet." Madeline smiled, "And he's already marrying you." Elaine swallowed hard, "But he was just telling me the other night how worried he was about having more kids. What if when I tell him, he says he doesn't want it?" Maddie shook her head, "He won't say that." Elaine asked her how she knew that. "I just do," Maddie said. "We can keep it a secret for a few days, but then we have to tell him." Elaine nodded, before hugging her. "I should go," Elaine said, "Roger probably has no clue where I am." Elaine said goodbye and left.

Madeline flopped back in bed as Pete got dressed. "So, she's pregnant," Pete asked. She nodded, smiling, "I'm so happy for them." Pete kissed her cheek, "I am too." He paused for a moment, "And you and I have a reason to celebrate." Madeline kissed him, "Oh yeah, and what's that?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "We're back together after three years. We gotta celebrate that." Maddie wrapped her arms around hi, "How shall we celebrate?" Pete thought for a minute. "Well, I would have liked to take out to a nice restaurant after the show, but I don't think we have the time. So, would you settle for a McDonald's run?" Madeline giggled, "That honestly sounds better than any fancy dinner."

That night at the show, Pete would glance at Madeline in the crowd whenever there was a sweet or romantic line. Madeline would smile and blow a kiss to him. He would wink back at her. Soon, the concert wrapped up, and she and Elaine were taken backstage. Elaine immediately went over to Roger. Madeline gave her a look that said, "Tell him." Elaine gave her a look back that said "Later." Pete came over, and wrapped an arm around Maddie. "Are you ready," He asked her. She nodded. He took her hand, and together they went outside. Pete caught a cab for them, and Pete asked the driver to take them to the McDonald's a few blocks from the hotel. They each got a hamburger, some fries, and they decided to split a milkshake. They went back to their room, and flopped on to the bed before digging into their "feast." Pete held up his burger, "To us?" Madeline touched her burger to his, "To us!" They both giggled. "Hey, you have a little ketchup on your face," Madeline said, before leaning over and kissing it off the corner of his mouth. The two sat and ate, joking and talking, occasionally taking sips of their one milkshake with two straws. They finished and cleaned up, before laying back in bed and cuddling. "Hey Pete," Maddie said after a while. "Yeah," Pete responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 


	10. I Look In Your Eyes and See The Harmonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gives Madeline a guitar lesson.

A few days later, Maddie was left alone in Pete's dressing room, about 2 hours before show time. She was absolutely, positively, bored. Pete had gone off to discuss things with Kit or Wiggy or someone. That was an hour ago. To beat her boredom, Maddie played around with one of his guitars. She knew she shouldn't have, but it was too tempting. She picked up one of his electric guitars, and put the strap on. She sat down and strummed it a little. It was nothing really, just fake chords she made up or open strumming. After a while, she got cocky. She stood up and tried out his windmill strum. "Having fun," A voice behind her asked.

Maddie wheeled around, and found the man himself standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Maddie put the guitar back in its case. "sorry," She said, "I just got bored." Pete laughed, "Its alright darling. I just realized, I never asked you if you played any instruments. Do you?" Maddie shook her head, "I used to play piano, but stopped once I left home." Pete nodded understandingly, then got an idea, "Hey, do you want me to show you a few chords on guitar?" Maddie's eyes widened, and she smiled, "Yeah!" He gave her back the guitar she was playing with along with a pick, and then took one of his other guitars out. They sat on the floor, facing each other. "Alright," He said, "First, you gotta know the strings.The top one is the E string, then the A, D, G, B, and other E string." Maddie ran her pick down each string, listening to the different sound each one made. "Alright, I'm going to show you your first chord," Pete said, "Its a barre chord. B7." He made his fingers into an odd shape, and played the chord in question. Maddie tried to imitate it, but failed miserably. Pete put his guitar down. "I'll show you," He said. He motioned for her to come over. She sat between his legs , her back pressing against him. He took her fingers, and made them into the shape, before pressing them gently to the strings. "There we go, now strum." Maddie strummed the chord. "Excellent," He said, kissing her cheek, "How about this? Every time you get a chord right, I'll kiss you."

So it carried on for while just like that. Pete would show her chords, she would try to get them and mess up, he would help her and then kiss her. After a while, Pete had an idea. "Wait, darling, get my voice recorder." Maddie got up and dug through his things, before grabbing it and bringing it to him. Pete pressed record, and began to play an instrumental. It was beautiful. He pressed the stop button. "It was an idea I had," He explained, "I think I'm gonna call it Madeline." Maddie smiled, "Really?" He nodded, "Yeah, it sounds pretty. Like you. And I think I'll keep it as an instrumental." Roger came and knocked on the door, "Five minutes, mate." Pete kissed Maddie one more time, before grabbing his guitar and getting to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short


	11. Love is Coming Down On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine and Madeline write Ellie's vows, and Pete has a gift for his girl.

Weeks passed by and the tour rolled on with force. The Who were better than ever, and the fans ate them up. Offstage, Pete and Madeline were very much in love. Before shows, Madeline would sit in his lap, and they would kiss and talk and giggle, like children who were first experiencing puppy love . After shows, they would retire to Pete's room, not to come out until the next morning. Roger and Elaine, however, were a little different. Sure, they were still in love with each other, but they were both very stressed. Elaine still hadn't broke the news to Roger that she was pregnant. They also planned to get married immediately after the tour, so Elaine had to plan it all out while still on tour, which was easier said then done. She was this close to saying fuck it and deciding that the two of them should just elope.

"Maddie," She whined from the other side of the door one night. Madeline and Pete just looked at each other. "You better see what she wants," Pete said, trying not to laugh. Madeline got up, and opened the door, Elaine came rushing in with a pen and notebook in hand. "I need your help," She announced. Pete got up from the bed, "Well, that's my cue to leave. I'll be back in a little while, baby." He kissed Maddie goodbye and wished them good luck. Maddie turned back to Elaine, "Alright, what do you need my help with?" Ellie sighed almost dramatically, " _Vows_. I'm writing my vows and I have no idea what to say." Maddie shrugged, "Well, you gotta just say how you feel about him. Why you love him." Elaine sighed again, "I know, but I don't know how to put it into words." Maddie paused for a moment, "We'll write it like a letter.  You can start by saying something like, 'Dear Roger' or whatever."

Elaine nodded, before scribbling something down in her notebook. "What'd you write?" She looked up, "To my Roggie." Maddie smiled, "perfect. Now, we gotta start the actual vows with a statement about how much you love him." Elaine thought for a moment, "Well, he and I sometimes slow dance around to Elvis songs. Maybe, I'll open it up with: Its true, _I can't help falling in love with you_." Madeline giggled, "Its cheesy, but its cute. Put that in." Elaine quickly scribbled it down. "Alright, now you have to make promises to him. That's the whole point of vows." Elaine paused for a few minutes. She started writing things down rapidly. Finally, she put her pen down. "So, what do you got," Madeline asked her. Elaine began to read off the vows:

_To my dearest, most darling, Roggie:_

_It true, I can't help falling in love with you! Okay, yeah, that was corny, but its true. You're the only man I ever met who managed to get me to fall in love with him. And, as your wife, I promise to watch every soccer game with you. I promise to be by your side everyday, and I'll be there for you during the shittiest parts of being a rock star. I promise you that in five years, I will love you as much as I do now.Same goes for ten, twenty, hell, even fifty years.  
_

_Yours, now and forever,_

_Lainey_

 Maddie smiled. "That was beautiful. I think you're done with your vows." Elaine smiled excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," She said, getting up and hugging Madeline. "I'm gonna go find Roger." Maddie asked her if she intended on telling him. "I _will_ ," Elaine said, before leaving. Pete came in about a minute later, a small bag in his hand that he was doing a bad job of hiding. He sat down on the bed, next to her. "How'd it go," He asked. Maddie told him about Elaine's vows. Pete smiled, "They sound wonderful." Maddie nodded, before trying to peek at the bag, "Watch'cha got there?" Pete cocked his head, before turning his head back to the bag. "Oh!, This girl was selling jewelry outside." He handed her the bag. Maddie reached inside of it, pulling out a beautiful pewter ring. "Pete," Maddie whispered, looking up at him. Pete took her hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful," Madeline said, before smiling wide, "Is this a proposal?" Pete's face paled, "Um, n-no, I just bought it because I thought you'd like it. Do you...want it to be a proposal?" Madeline laughed, "Nah, I was just curious." Pete kissed her, and laid back in bed, "Maybe one day we'll get married and we'll make honest people out of each other." Maddie laid down next to him, taking his hand, "Maybe some day." Pete was quiet for a minute, "Oh by the way I have an interview tomorrow, care to join me?" Maddie nodded, "I'd love that." 

 


	12. Another Tricky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things are looking up, things go topsy-turvy.

Pete pulled himself out of bed late the next morning. Maddie was still asleep, and he decided to let her sleep in. He went into the bathroom and washed up. When he came back, he looked at the clock, and realized what time it is. 11:30. He was about 20 minutes late for his interview downstairs. _Shit._ He was about 20 minutes late. He quickly got dressed. "Madeline," he practically yelled as he got ready, "We gotta go. We're late." Maddie slowly sat up."What time is it," She mumbled. "11:30," He told her in a panic. Maddie's eyes widened. "Just go! I'll meet you down there in ten minutes." He nodded, and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you down there."

Pete made it down to the lobby, to a confused journalist from Rolling Stone. "Sorry, sorry," He said, "Slept late." The journalist nodded, "Its alright Mr. Townshend. Please, sit down so we can get started." Pete sat down on the chair across from the journalist. "So, Mr.Townshend," The journalist began, "What are your biggest influences musically?" The interview carried on just like that. Pete talked about all sorts of things. His influences, his love for technology in music, and what he believed the future of music would be. The journalist asked him an odd question, "So, Mr.Townshend, its a pretty well known fact that groupies are a basic staple of tour life. What do you think of these so called, 'Ladies of the Road'?" Pete paused for a moment, unsure how to answer the question. He wasn't the biggest fan of most groupies. He didn't think most of them really cared for the groups they slept around with. On the other hand, there were girls like his darling Madeline, or Elaine, who really seemed to care about the band they hung around. Pete guessed that the truth was the best option. "I was never a fan really, maybe its because they never pay attention to me," He laughed, trying to show he wasn't being too serious, "Most of them just seem shallow, and don't care about much else than a good fuck, to be completely honest." Before Pete could finish answering completely, someone ended up in his lap. Maddie. "Hi there," She said, "Am I interrupting?" Pete smiled, "No." Pete introduced Madeline to the journalist. "Where was I," Pete asked. "You were saying how groupies were shallow," The journalist asked, "And how they only care about getting fucked." Pete felt Maddie stiffen in his arms. "I said most of them," He told him, "And I wasn't fin-," The journalist cut him off asked him more questions. Then the interview was over. "Thank you, Mr.Townshend, we have all we need."

As soon as the journalist left, Maddie got off of his lap, and stormed towards the elevator. "Madeline, wait up," Pete called, going after her. Madeline kept going, ignoring her. He caught up, Maddie, honey, what's wrong?" Maddie wheeled around, "So girls like me are shallow and just wanna get fucked?" Pete's face reddened. Fuck. "Baby, I wasn't talking about you." Madeline sucked her cheek in, "I know who you were talking about, Pete. You were just talking about groupies. Well, guess what, I'm still a fucking groupie." Pete swallowed hard, "baby, he didn't let me finish, you saw that. I was just about to say that there are some groupies out there, like you and Elaine, who are absolutely wonderful. Who are a joy to have." Maddie rolled her eyes, "Sure."  Pete placed a hand on either side of her face, looking deep into her dark brown eyes, "I already told you that I don't think any less of you because you've slept around. Do you really think I'd say something like that to try and hurt you?"  Maddie shook her head, her stiff expression and posture softening, "No..." Pete kissed her forehead, "D'ya forgive me, darling?" Maddie nodded. Pete chuckled,  "Now lets go, we gotta get to the venue for sound check." 

* * *

The evening passed with a great success. The fans loved Pete, and Pete loved the fans. Back at the hotel, they were swarmed with them, groupies, and anyone who liked a good party. He even lost his beloved Madeline in the crowd. No matter, she was probably safe with john or Keith or Roger. He tried to stay away from the parties his mates threw, knowing how crazy they were. Tonight he decided to join the ride. He wandered, watching people he didn't know get drunk,  and make fools of themselves. They lined the halls, and some went into rooms that didn't belong to them. As he approached his and Maddie's room, he noticed a girl outside of it, crying. Nobody else seemed to notice her. "Hey, are you okay," He asked. The girl looked up. She was beautiful. Slender, blonde and pale, her eyes as blue as his. "K-Keith, he threw me out of his room like I was a broken toy," She sobbed. Pete sat down next to her. "Hey, its alright, Keith is kinda fickle when it comes to groupies, y'know?" She nodded, "I guess." He put an arm around her, "Hey, you're a pretty girl and I'm sure you're very nice, and Keith was stupid to let you go." The groupie smiled at him, "Really?" He nodded. The groupie leaned in and kissed him. She tasted like vodka and peach chap stick. Pete pulled away immediately,  "I have a girlfriend." The groupie's eyes widened, "Really? oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She began to cry again. "Pete comforted her for another moment, before leaving. It was too awkward. 

Where was Madeline anyway? Pete hadn't seen her all night. Where could she be? He wandered the halls of the party, searching for her. And he found her alright. She was topless, in the pool, on John's shoulder's, while another groupie was on Rog's. Keith stood between them, life a referee. "Alright ladies, I wanna clean fight. No hair pulling, tit grabbing, no punching. Just pushing," He told them. He made a bell ringing noise, and the chicken fight began. The other groupie knocked Maddie off right away. They all laughed. Pete watched as John lifted her up by the waist, "She's still a winner to me." He was horrified to see John flat out give her a love bite on the side of her neck, while everyone watched. That was his girl. And she didn't seem to mind. What the fuck?

Pete stormed back into the halls, looking for the groupie from before. He found her, and grabbed her by the waist, before kissing her. He took her back to his room. They ended up in bed, and the girl crawled on top of him. She started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving kisses down his torso. "You're a dirty one," he chucked, his hand trailing up her dress. They kissed for a few minutes, his hands wandering her body. He heard someone clear their throat behind them. He sat up to see who it was. "What the fuck?"

Madeline stood there, arms crossed, her face stolid, though tears welled in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Lavinia, who I know will read this as soon as I publish it. This is for you, babe.


	13. Breaks Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie drowns her sorrows with booze and men.

 Madeline left the hotel room in a hurry. How could he do this? Why would he do this? _She thought he loved her._ It was heartbreaking just to think about it. She pinched herself a few times. Damn it. It wasn't a dream. This was happening. Madeline turned around, Pete was behind her, close to tears as well. Maddie walked up to him, and slapped him right across the face. "How dare you" She cried, "How could you?" Pete began to speak, "You have explaining to do too." Maddie's jaw dropped open, "What do you mean?" Pete told her all about how he saw John giving her a hickey. "Didn't you see me push him off," Madeline asked. Pete's eyes widened, and he shook his head. Madeline began to cry harder. "Fuck you." She moved through the crowd, trying to get away from him.

She found Elaine and Roger's room. The two of them decided to leave the party early. Maddie pounded on the door. Roger opened the door, "Madeline! Did you hear the news? My Lainey's pregnant!" He noticed that she was crying, "Whats wrong?" Maddie walked into their room, sitting down on the bed. "Pete was in bed with some whore," She mumbled. Elaine wrapped her arms around her, "I'm sorry, honey." Roger told her he'd kick the crap out of him if Madeline wanted. Maddie giggled quietly, "Thank you Roger, but you don't have to." Roger shrugged. "What are you gonna do," Elaine asked her. Madeline flopped down, "I don't know...Why wasn't I enough?" Elaine stroked her hair, "It's not your fault, Mads. Are you gonna leave him?" Maddie shrugged, but then shook her head. "I love him too much." Elaine asked if she wanted to stay with them that night. Madeline shook her head, "I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight." She stood up, suddenly. "I'm gonna go back to the party." She left before either Roger or Elaine could protest.

The party became more and more chaotic, and Madeline, upset and vulnerable, was easily swallowed by the horde. A glass of quite expensive champagne was shoved into her hand, and she downed it immediately. This continued for a while. People would give her random drugs and drinks and she would take them without question. Soon, she was very buzzed. She wasn't sad or horrified anymore. Now she was just plain angry. Now she wanted revenge. She moved through the crowds, looking for anyone. _John._ That would be perfect. His actions were sort of what caused Pete to go with that girl. She looked around for him. She finally saw him, and shakily pulled him away from who he was talking to. "Sorry to interrupt," She slurred, "but this is official business. _Official Who business_." John looked confused, "What're you talking about, love?" Madeline explained the whole situation to John. "Bastard," John murmured. "shh," Maddie said, placing her finger to his lips, "I think I deserve a little fun, don't you think? I need a little love." John smirked, "Yeah, I guess you do." He wrapped an arm around her waist, "C'mon, girlie, lets show Pete what he's missing."

The next morning, Madeline emerged from John's room, wearing his shirt. Her dress was in her arms. She walked out triumphantly, quite the opposite of a walk of shame. Party goers saw her. In fact, almost everyone who was on that floor the evening prior saw her. _Even Pete._


	14. So Sad About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's gonna get his girl back. Some how.

Seeing Madeline with John was disgusting to Pete. Seeing Madeline with any man who desired her disgusted him.  He just wanted her. He wanted to make things right. Clearly, Madeline wanted quite the opposite. It broke his heart. He knew he fucked up, and he needed to do something about it immediately. He already felt his love slipping through his fingers, and he had just gotten her back as well.

On the tour bus, they shot each other looks until they got to the next spot on tour. They avoided each other like the plague. Pete noticed she even stayed away from John. After a concert, he approached her.  "So, how was he," He asked bitterly. Madeline rolled his eyes, "How was she?" Pete clenched his fist, "She was a mistake." Maddie nodded slowly, "I'm sure." Pete said, "She really was! Please, give me a second chance." She hesitated, "Why wasn't I enough?" Pete coughed, "Madeline, you are enough. You'll always be enough. I love you more than anything." Madeline walked away, and Pete swore he could here her murmur "whatever."

That night, he turned to Roger for help. Roger shrugged, "I don't know mate, just...give her time. She'll come around. She already said to Lainey that she wouldn't leave you." Pete's eyes widened, "Yeah?" Roger nodded, "Yeah. She loves you too much." Pete smiled faintly, "She does, doesn't she." Roger told him she definitely did.  Pete thought for a moment. He though about Madeline. How sweet, how smart, and how beautiful she was. He needed her back. He didn't know if he could take Roger's advice. They would be returning to England soon, and the wedding...Oh god the wedding. Pete was to be the best man, and Maddie the maid of honor. God, that would be awkward. He needed to get her back quickly. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short and crappy. My meds were adjusted and I've had no energy.


	15. Got Me Real Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine and Roger try and get their friends back together.

Madeline was in a funk. A terrible funk. She still loved Pete. She loved him dearly and wanted to be with him. But she couldn't get images of him with that girl out of her mind. Sure, it was probably a one time thing. But still, it shook her. It raised so many questions. What if he did it again? Would he really put her through that? The more disturbing questions were aimed at herself: Why wasn't she enough for him? What was wrong with her? Of course, she told herself that it wasn't her fault, but in the back of her mind, a little voice nagged her. It told her that it was her fault, that she wasn't good enough for him. She needed some time away from him, so she haunted Elaine and Roger's room like a friendly and sad ghost.

Elaine and Rog were just too polite to kick her out. Besides, the poor thing got her heart ripped out. But they needed some alone time. The wedding was also drawing near, and they had to focus on that. What made the whole situation worse was that Pete was to be the best man and Madeline the maid of honor. If they didn't get back together soon, things would be terribly awkward. They had to get Pete and Madeline back together. Quickly. But how? Roger knew Pete had some sort of master plan. But he also knew that plan possibly involved Pete making a fool out of himself. So, being the good person he was, he and his beloved decided they would intervene and create a plan of their own.

They sat on the balcony of their hotel room one night, brainstorming ideas. They weren't getting very far. "How about we pretend to break up and blame them," Elaine suggested half-heartedly. Roger chuckled, "Lainey, darling, light of my life, that was the stupidest idea I heard all night."Elaine giggled, and playfully smacked his arm, "I don't see you coming up with ideas, Mr.Genius." He paused for a moment, "Lets just corner them." Elaine cocked her head. "We get them in their own enclosed little space and make them talk it out," He explained. Elaine nodded, "That just might work."

And so the plan was laid. Elaine would lure Madeline into their hotel room, and Roger would do the same with Pete. Maddie wasn't too hard to find. She was sitting with the roadies in the hallway, playing an intense game of Strip Poker. She and a roadie got into a heated debate about Nixon, so it was the perfect opportunity to steal her away, before things got too violent. She told Maddie that she wanted to give her some clothes. "Once I start to show, the clothes wont fit me anymore," Elaine lied, "I wanna give them to you." Maddie agreed, and Elaine led her back to the room. "They're in the closet," Elaine said, gesturing to it. Maddie went to it and began looking through the clothing, when Elaine gently shoved her into the closet, shutting the door. "This is for your own good, Madeline."

Pete was also quite easy to find. He was in his room. "Hey mate," Roger said, "There's some geezers outside my hotel room who wont leave me alone. I need some back up on this one." Pete furrowed his eyebrows, "You're much better at fighting than I am, Rog." Roger shook his head, "Too many for me alone. Besides, you're the one who said if you combined my torso with your legs, you'd have one hell of a man." Pete sighed, defeated. He got up and followed Roger. "Hey, there's nobody out here," Pete said when they made it to Roger's room.  Roger shrugged, "Maybe they left. Hey, want a drink?" Pete nodded, and Roger took him inside. Before Pete even had the chance to say anything, he was shoved into the closet next to Madeline. Elaine and Roger held the door shut.

"You ain't coming out until you two make up," Roger said.

"We don't care if it takes all night," Elaine added.


	16. Walk Right Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

"Roger, let us out," Pete said, nearly beating the door down. He only heard snickers from Roger and his bride. He sighed,sitting down next to Madeline. They were silent for almost an hour. The atmosphere in the tight space was hot, stuffy, and awkward as hell. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to apologize. He glanced at her a few times. She was even beautiful in nearly pitch black darkness. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. For once, Pete, who was a lyrical genius, was at a complete loss for words.

Madeline was the first to speak. "Why don't you love me anymore?" Pete's heart broke as soon as he heard that. he brushed hair away from her face. "Madeline, I never loved anybody more than I love you. You mean everything to me." Maddie's lip quivered, "Why'd you go with her?" Pete sighed deeply. "Because I was drunk and mad at you and I'm just a god damned idiot." Maddie looked down at her feet, "So you still love me? I'm still enough?" Pete nodded, "Yes, baby. You're enough. More than enough really. I can write a thousand songs about you. And I should. So I will." Madeline scooted closer to him, laying her head in his lap. He played with her dark hair, humming the instrumental he wrote for her. "You're the most wonderful girl in the world. Any man who even breathes the same air as you is the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet."

"I wasn't gonna leave you," Madeline told him. "I love you too much. It would have killed me to lose you again." Pete nodded. They were quiet once more. "Hey, Pete," Maddie asked after a while. "Hmm?" She hesitated before asking the next question. "What did your grandma do to you?" Pete grew quiet for a moment, before explaining to her about his grandmother, and how she would rub his skin raw with soap and water, and all the men that would come through the house. He would describe how she would walk down the streets, stark naked in the middle of the night. By the end of it, Maddie was weeping. She held him close. "I'm so sorry, Pete." He kissed her head, "shhh, love. I got away from all that. I'm better now. At least, I think I'm better," After awhile, Maddie began to speak about her own childhood. How her brothers used to hit her, and two of her sisters would torture her and her parents never gave a shit about her. She said how her only comforts were an aunt and her two other sisters. Pete stroked her hair, "I'm so sorry, my darling." She sat up, "We're just two people who had fucked up shit happened to them and found each other." Pete nodded, "Cheers to that."

Roger opened the closet door, flooding the tiny room with light. He smiled brightly, with Elaine behind him. "Alright, alright, you lovebirds," He joked, "Come on out." Elaine and Madeline giggled, Maddie telling Elaine that she was Pete's girl again. "I know," said Elaine. Pete threw Madeline over his shoulder and took her back to his room. He gently threw her on the bed, before crawling on top of her. For the rest of the night, the cuddled, kissed, and made love. Pete felt that he was in Heaven and that Madeline was his own personal angel. She slept quietly in his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head. She smelt of cinnamon, coconut shampoo, and flowers. She looked so peaceful. He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I returned from my coma.


	17. A Legal Matter, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding.

Madeline woke up to her best friend jumping on the bed. "Maddie wake up. Maddie, I'm getting married today. Maddie, come on, ya need to get up!" They had traveled to England a few days before. The Who were taking a few days break before going out on tour again, and were all staying in Roger's house. So, Roger and Elaine decided to just elope before the break was over.  Maddie, Pete, Keith and his wife,  and John and his wife would all be the witnesses. Maddie sat up, "Where's Pete?" Elaine said he was eating breakfast, but they needed to get ready. Elaine pulled her out of bed, and they began to prepare. They wore their most professional clothing, (which, for a pair of California groupies, was hard to do.) Maddie did Elaine's hair and makeup, making her look like the prettiest bride that ever was. "Come on, girlies, we're burning day light," Keith called from downstairs. The girls rushed down. "Where's Roger," Elaine asked. John's wife Allison said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. They all got into a car, John driving them to a small church. Pete and Roger stood outside, in their best suits. When Elaine came out, Roger's eyes shone. Pete was the same way with Madeline. Roger took Elaine's hand, and together they entered the church.

A priest was cleaning up around the altar. "Father," Roger began, "We need to get married in a hurry!" The priest turned around, looking at the crowd. "All eight of you?" Elaine laughed, "Just the two of us." The priest smiled gently, "Married in a hurry. I think if we skip all the readings, I can get you two married in a hurry." He beckoned them to the altar. The happy couple went up, held hands, and faced each other. "Do you have vows prepared?" They both nodded. Elaine began: 

_To my dearest, most darling, Roggie:_

_It's true, I can't help falling in love with you! Okay, yeah, that was corny, but its true. You're the only man I ever met who managed to get me to fall in love with him. And, as your wife, I promise to watch every soccer game with you. I promise to be by your side everyday, and I'll be there for you during the shittiest parts of being a rock star. I promise you that in five years, I will love you as much as I do now.Same goes for ten, twenty, hell, even fifty years.  
_

_Yours, now and forever,_

_Lainey_

 

Roger smiled, and resisted the urge to kiss her. He began his vows:

_Lainey my love, I never thought I would find a girl that was **shorter** than me. All kidding aside, your the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and I'm lucky that I can call you mine. As your husband, I vow to love you now and forever. To protect you, and be by your side in sickness and in health and all that wonderful crap. I also promise that the distance between us will never be long. I take you as you are, and I hope you'll take me as I am. I'll love you until the end of time. _

 

The priest smiled, "Elaine, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Roger, do you take this girl to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Now, by the power vested in me by the city of London, I now pronounce you man and wife."

They slipped on their rings and kissed. The rest of their friends cheered, almost forgetting that they were in a church.

* * *

"That was a lovely service," Madeline said, holding Pete's hand as they walked out of the church. "It was, wasn't it," Pete said. He wrapped an arm around her waist, "You know, I never liked your last name. Fitzgerald doesn't suit you." Maddie asked what would. 

_**"Townshend."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! this was my thanksgiving present to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel! Finally!


End file.
